Kulcsszavak
by KatieWR
Summary: Hetalia szöszgyűjtemény. "Úgy várja tőlem a világ létezésem kulcsszavát, de a választ ma még nem tudom..." A korhatárjelzés nem vonatkozik mindenre. Főbb párosaim: Franada, UsCan, FrUk, Spamano, UsUk; ezeken kívül vendégszereplőként előfordulhat lényegében bármi, illetve lesznek szerelmi száltól mentes irományok is. Jó olvasást!
1. Olvasás (UsCan?)

Üdv! Ez a második Hetaliás szösszenet/drabble gyűjteményem, az előzőt _Castle of World_ címen találjátok az oldalon. A gyűjteményben olykor kifejezetten yaoi, máskor csak shounen-ai, vagy akár non-pairingnek nevezhető egyperceseket olvashattok. A címben mindig jelzem az adott párost, kérdőjellel, ha tekinthető annak is, illetve ha a cím csak magában áll, nem kell szerelmes pillantásokra számítani. Mivel itt nem sűrűn fűzök hozzá bármit a szöszökhöz, ezt a blogomon teszem meg [ . com], néha azzal együtt lehet, hogy érthetőbb, ráadásul szeretek képet is csatolni ;)  
A korhatárjelzés nem vonatkozik a gyűjtemény minden darabjára, de itt nem fogom külön jelezni, ha mégis becsúszik egy-egy erősebben korhatáros iromány.  
Az első szösszenet haloványan **UsCan** szösz, jó olvasást hozzá~  
KatieWR (2013. június 10.)

Olvasás

A gyertyaláng lobot vetett, finoman táncolt, ahogy Amerika lapozott egyet a kézzel írott, nehéz, mélyzöld bársonyba kötött kódexben. Arannyal körbefuttatott, színes iniciálé díszítette a következő oldalt.  
- Milyen szép… – suttogta Kanada, ahogy közelebb hajolt, és megszemlélte a betűt, míg Amerika oldalba nem bökte.  
- Most te jössz – mondta, mire testvére összeráncolta a homlokát és megköszörülte a torkát, majd lassan, a szavak közt néha hosszabb szünetet hagyva kezdett olvasni – nem tudott még rendesen angolul, és a kézírás sem volt a segítségére. Az idősebb néha kijavította, egy helyen elvitáztak, mert mindketten másnak látták a leírt szót, aztán összeborulva nevetgéltek halkan, és összebújva aludtak el, a gyertya csonkig égett, a kódex mellettük felejtődött nyitva.

Végignyúltak a nagy ágyon, és felcsapták a horror regényt, amit még előző nap kezdtek el, vagyis Matthew bekapcsolódott, miután Alfred annyit áradozott az elejéről, hogy hajlandó volt beleolvasni. Szóval lényegében összebújva, néha fészkelődve olvastak egymás mellett, meghitt, nyugodt közelségben.  
- Ez baromi ijesztő! – szűkölt fel az amerikai hirtelen, és feljebb lökve szemüvegét megdörgölte szemeit.  
- Nem is – csóválta a fejét a kanadai, de karját lazán átvetette a másik vállán, ezzel nyugtatni próbálva.  
- Én soha többé nem megyek Maine-be* – nyögte, és fejét a párnájára ejtette. Matthew halkan kuncogott rajta, és játékosan összeborzolta a haját.  
- Azt hittem, már régen kinőtted a horroroktól való félelmedet – jegyezte meg a másik vállára támasztva az állát.  
- Én nem félek! – csattant fel.  
- Akkor befejezzük?  
- … majd inkább holnap. Álmos vagyok – jelentette ki, és becsukta a könyvet, miután behajtotta a lap sarkát.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá. – Megyek fogat mosni – kelt fel.  
Alfred rápislogott a könyvre, majd a nyitva hagyott ajtóra, és felugrott az ágyról.  
- Várj meg, jövök én is! – vágtatott a testvére után, aki csak nevetett rajta.

2013. június 8-10.

*: Stephen Kinget olvasnak, és mivel a szerző ott él, rengeteg könyve játszódik Maine államban.


	2. Északi testvér (UsCan)

Északi testvér

Valahogy… olyan titokzatos volt. Nem élt fényűzésben, sem nagy házban, pedig megtehette volna. Nem használta ki az erejét, vagy a hatalmát, ahogy ő tette volna a helyében. Olyasmikhez adta csak a nevét, amiről szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy jó dolog. Mindig mosolygott, de ritkán látta társaságban. A hangját alig hallani, és lényegében csak annyi különleges volt benne, mint bármelyikükben.  
Mégis… számára vonzó volt. A hűvös nyugalma, a ragyogó szemei, a csendessége, ami titkokról talán nem, de megfontoltságról és kimondatlan gondolatokról beszélt. A boldog mosoly, amivel fogadta, amikor vendégségbe ment hozzá, elbűvölő volt.  
A halvány pirulós zavartsága, amikor megcsókolta… imádnivaló.

2013. június 11.


	3. Nothing left to say (UsCan)

Nothing left to say

Már akkor érezte, mikor átkelt a határon. Azt is, hogy csak ténfereg, tévelyeg, míg végül megállt a háza előtt. Már az ajtónak támaszkodva várta, félreállva beengedte, de az előszobában megállította, lehúzta róla a kabátot. Leültette a nappaliban a kanapéra, mellé ült a karfára, óvatosan levette orráról a szemüveget és összeborzolta a haját.  
- Szeretnél valamit? – érdeklődte kedvesen, halkan. A másik nem válaszolt, csak átkarolta a derekát és magához húzta, így már az ölében ült, a karjaiba simult, és vendége homlokát a hátának támasztotta. Helyezkedett egy kicsit, és megszólalt, mikor már kezdett túlontúl hosszúra nyúlni a csend. – Megint bántott valaki? – kérdezte csendesen.  
Könnyed mozdulattal a kanapéra rántotta, és ő nem ellenkezett, kérdőn pillantott fel a kék szemekre, ahogy már a bútoron feküdt.  
- Jaj, Alfred, ne nézz így rám – kérte nyugodtan, elnéző mosoly rezdült ajkain. – Gyere ide – nyújtotta felé karjait, és hagyta, hogy ráfeküdjön, érezte a mellkasán, hogy őrült tempóban dobog a szíve. – Nyugodj meg – simított végig a hátán, túrt a hajába ismét. Mikor először tette, csúnya pillantást kapott érte, azóta azonban úgy tűnt, hogy Alfrednek semmi kifogása ellene.  
Lehunyta a pilláit, kedveskedve cirógatta, úgy érezte, el tudna aludni, mikor megérezte az ajkakat a nyakán, és egy pillanatra összeszorította szemeit.  
- Mi lenne, ha bent folytatnánk? – kérdezte csak úgy, suttogva. Alfred felállt róla, még őt is felsegítette, de nem hagyta, hogy a szemeibe nézzen, csak húzta magával, már ismerte az utat. – Mi lenne, ha beszélnél róla? – tudakolta percekkel később, az ágyon hevert, fölötte a másik, ajkai pőre bőrén kalandoztak.  
Fájdalom lobbant a vállában, de számított rá, éppen csak felszisszent, és alig pár pillanat múlva csak egy csepp vére jelezte a sérülést a paplan világos huzatán.  
- Mondtam, hogy ezt ne csináld – szólalt meg szelíden. – Ha egy kicsit óvatosabb lennél másokkal, nem bántanának annyit – jelentette ki, és haloványan elmosolyodott, mikor a jeges-kék tekintet rávillant. – Hiába nézel rám így, nem fogok megijedni. Bánt, amikor ezt mondom? Zavar? Idegesít? Mérges leszel tőle? Nem baj, legalább tudom, valahol te is érzed, hogy igazam van. – Finoman a mellkasára simított, érezte a szívverését. – Gyere, megmutatom, hogyan lehetsz gyengédebb… – Két tenyere közé fogta arcát, kedvesen mosolygott, kissé felemelkedett, hogy megcsókolhassa.

2013. június 14.

Cím az Imagine Dragons – Nothing left to say c. száma után.


	4. Horrorfilm (UsCan)

Horrorfilm

Alfred reszketve bújt hozzá, arcát a vállába fúrva nyöszörgött.  
- Jól van, ne félj már – suttogta csitítóan. – Vége van.  
- Hála! – nyögte. – Menjünk aludni – kérte halkan.  
- Nem értem, miért nézel horrorfilmet, ha egyszer halálra rémülsz tőle – jegyezte meg sóhajtva. – Na, gyere. – Felkelt a kanapéról, és magával húzta a másikat is.  
- Matt…  
- Tessék?  
- Ki kell mennem – motyogta. – Ugye megvársz?  
- Persze – biccentett, és az ajtó mellett a falnak támaszkodott.  
Alfred egy perc múlva hozzábújt, már nyugodtabbnak tűnt.  
- Alhatok veled? – kérdezte.  
- De csak ha megígéred, hogy nem löksz le az ágyról – válaszolta.  
- Megígérem! – felelte gyorsan.  
Matthew mélyet sóhajtott, amikor Alfred hozzábújt az ágyban, és szinte a mellkasára ejtette a fejét. Ő átvetette a karját rajta, úgy ölelte magához, nehogy megijedjen a ház éjszakai neszeitől.


	5. Juharszirup (Franada)

Juharszirup

A nap korareggeli, tétova sugaraitól borostyánossá aranylott, ahogyan a fiú haja is. Édes, karamellás illat töltötte meg a levegőt, lágy és hűvös. Kanada visszacsattintotta a juharszirupos üveg tetejét, és végignézett szereleme világos bőrén, ahogy ott ragyogott rajta az édesség. A világ két legjobb dolga egyszerre. _Tökéletes._  
Lassan lehajolt, egyik ujját végighúzta a másik felsőtestén, finoman az ajkaihoz vonta, és nem eresztve a másik pillantását nyalta le róla. Aztán nyelvével tüntette el róla kedvenc édességét, először csak óvatosan, aztán egyre bátrabban, határozottabban. Hosszan kényeztette a férfi mellbimbóit, gyengéden harapdálta a bőrét.  
Franciaország feküdt alatta, sóhajtozva, lábait felhúzva tűrte kedvese kényeztetését. Mert Kanada bár kreatív volt, túl gátlásos, ezért próbálta feloldani, hogy nyugodtabb legyen, és ne idegeskedjen folyton a társaságában.  
Az ötlet is kedvesétől származott, a megvalósítás pedig mennyei, nem tudott volna ennél kellemesebb kényeztetést elképzelni. A fiú egyszerűen varázslatos volt, fokozatosan szárnyat bontó merészségével egyenesen imádnivaló. Egyre határozottabban öltött testet benne a gondolat, hogy finoman maga alá kellenie fektetnie és csókolni, szeretni, imádni, míg képes rá. De igyekezett tartani magát, bár ujjai rászorultak a lepedőre, megfeszítette izmait, csípőjét feljebb emelte, amikor a fiú végighúzta ujjait a belső combján. Remegett, mélyről tört fel belőle az élvezet minden hangja.  
- Kérlek… – suttogta rekedten.  
Régen nem érezte magát így. Sokáig kereste ezt, hogy ennyire elvarázsolja valaki, ennyire eufórikus, önátadó állapotba hozza, hogy csak egyetlen érintésért is könyörögni tudna, bármit megtenne, megadna. Felnyögött, amikor az ajkak finoman hozzáértek, az óvatoskodása imádnivaló volt. És őrjítő. És gyönyörű. Hogyan lehet képes valaki ilyenre, valaki pont ővele? Hogy valaki ilyen gyönyört okozzon… És az volt a legszebb, hogy a fiú soha nem tett ilyesmit azelőtt… olyan ártatlan volt, olyan tiszta, néha ijedősen húzódzkodott és szégyellte önmagát, testének árulkodó jeleit, pirulását vagy vágyát, borzongását, akaratlan remegését, hangjait.  
Reszketve, meg-megfeszülve tűrte a kényeztetést, ahogy kedvese egyre határozottabban simította ajkaival, forró nyelvével. Talán még soha nem volt ekkora önuralom, hogy ne adja át magát a mindent elsöprő gyönyörnek, minden másodperc őrült vággyal telt, és amikor engedte magát, percekig nem volt igazán magánál, remegve feküdt, nem tudva, mennyi idő telt el, csak azt vette észre, hogy Mathieu odabújt hozzá, cirógatja, mellette van.  
Bágyadtan mosolygott rá, lassan és lustán mozdult, átölelte szerelmét, arcát az övé mellé hajtotta, finoman csókolgatta, ahogy feküdt mellette.  
- Milyen csodálatos vagy – suttogta elvarázsolva. – Milyen gyönyörű. – Finoman szájon csókolta. – Milyen édes… – A fiú elmosolyodott, szavak nélkül fejezte ki háláját a bókokért, ahogy közelebb simult hozzá.


	6. Színpad (UsUk FrUk)

Színpad

„_Én vagyok Franciaország."_

Kétszemélyes kis előadásaitok színpadául a világkonferenciák üléseit választottátok. Mert bár hazátok népei már jól megférnek egymás mellett, ti mégsem tudtok. Állandó csatározásotoknak az ovális asztal a közönség, a függöny hálás sóhajokkal gördül alá, a tapsvihar mindig elmarad. Alakításaitok díjnyertesek, talán senki nem sejt az egészből semmit.  
Csak én.  
Mert én vagyok a statiszta a színpadképen túl. A statiszta, akihez akkor jössz, amikor már rohadtul eleged van a másik főszereplőből. Kisírod magad a vállamon, gyengéden nyugtatgatlak, hogy majd minden megjavul, de ha nem – hát rám számíthatsz.  
Barát, ellenség, bajtárs, szerető, kedvenc ellenfél, a gyűlölt szomszéd, aki szerencsére a túlparton lakik. Hol vannak már a nagy csatáink! Többször álltunk szövetségben, mint hadban az utóbbi egy évszázadban, pedig nálad jobb ellenfél sosem kellett. És most itt vagyunk, itt vagyunk a modern korban, egy erővel fenntartott békében, te vívod saját kis csatáidat (én már belefáradtam, hogy közbeavatkozzam harmadik félként), majd hozzám bújsz pár perc nyugalomért, hogy utána folytathasd kétszázharminc éves gyűlölöm-imádom háborúdat magaddal és vele, hosszú létünk vörös függönyös élet-színpadán.

_S velem mi lesz, Anglia?_

2013. június 15.


	7. Napfény (Franada)

Napfény

Ült az ország-bulin, hallgatta, ahogy Anglia és Franciaország túllicitálja egymást ivászatban és nagyotmondásban, hogy utána Alfred mindkettejüket lesöpörje egyetlen hangos-részeg mondattal. A háttérben Dánia és Poroszország nyugodt-ittas egyetértésben bontották egymás után a sörös dobozokat; Oroszország csendesen mosolyogva iszogatta a vodkáját; Hollandia néma füstfelhő közepén ücsörgött, Japánnal beszélgetett.  
Többször körülpillantott, de senki nem vette észre. Kipislogott a csillagokra az ablakon keresztül, aztán visszapillantott a többiekre, Anglia nyakkendője már a homlokát ölelte körbe. Franciaország éppen felemelkedett tőlük, borospohár a kezében, és egészen egyenesen tudott járni magához képest. Mosolygott, a szemei ragyogtak, és felé tartott.  
Oldalra pillantott, hirtelen zavarni kezdte, hogy nem a megszokott öltöny van rajta, vagy egyenruha, de túl meleg volt. Kék póló, fehér rövidnadrág és bőrsaru. Senki nem vette észre, hogy nem a megszokott ruhái vannak rajta. Senki nem mondta, hogy kicsit is kitett most magáért. Nem vették észre és nem foglalkoztak vele.  
És most Franciaország leült mellé. Leült és rámosolygott, kedvesen megkérdezte, hogy érzi magát, mi van vele. Mint a napfény az éjszakában…

Kanada felrezzent a fél doboz söre mellett, és beletörődő sóhajjal konstatálta, hogy valószínűleg csak álmodott. Csendesen otthagyta a helyiséget, és inkább a szállodai szobában töltötte az este további részét.

2013. Június 22.


	8. Je t'aime (Franada)

Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, Canada… – suttogta hirtelen a nyakába borulva a férfi. – Mon cher…  
- Ön részeg, Franciaország – motyogta a fiú, és a vállainál fogva karnyújtásnyira eltolta magától.  
- Jaj, dehogy vagyok – tiltakozott mosolyogva. – Je t'aime, je t'aime! – közelebb akart hajolni, de ő nem hagyta, mire ajkaival az őt tartó karjait illette óvatosan, kedves kis csókokkal. Visszarántotta az egyik karját, érezte, hogy elvörösödik.  
- De igen, nagyon is… – suttogta rettentő zavarban. – Kérem szépen, hagyjon békén… Így…  
Francis lelombozva tett le a tervéről, miszerint megcsókolja, és amikor Spanyolország nevetve átkarolta a nyakát, az alkoholmámorával együtt távoztak.  
- Én is szeretem önt…  
Amikor a francia legközelebb szerelmet vallott neki, józan volt.

2013. 06. 23.


	9. Kimonó (SpFr?)

Kimonó

- Úgy érzem magam, mintha valami béna jelmezbálba készülnék – mormogta a tükör előtt állva Franciaország.  
Spanyolország kuncogott a háttérben, aztán odalépett hozzá, vizslató pillantással mérte végig. Na persze, neki jól állt a zöld színű ruha, és ő _tudta_ is viselni, volt ideje megtanulni…  
- Fordulj ide – kérte, és vidám mosollyal rendezgette el rajta az anyagot. – Pedig nem is nehéz – döntötte kissé oldalra a fejét. – Így ni, remek. Kösd össze a hajad.  
- Nem is értem, minek vesződünk ezzel – jegyezte meg, ahogy hátragumizta azokat a tincseit, amik nem szöktek ki azonnal a lófarokból.  
- Mert ha Japán hozzánk jön nyugatra, akkor ő is nadrágot visel a szokásoknak megfelelően – válaszolta határozottan.  
- Úgy nézek ki, mint egy koktélparadicsom! – fakadt ki. – Azt mondtad, hogy a férfi színek a fekete, szürke, kék és a zöld! Ez itt _piros_.  
- Szerintem olyan színe van, mint egy jó bornak. Amúgy jól áll. – mosolygott rá. – Úgy hisztizel, mint egy lány.  
- Hozzád fogom vágni a fapapucsot – közölte sértetten.  
- Nem is, mint Anglia szokott. Mit is mondott rá Japán…? _Tsundere_?  
Japán arra érkezett a két európai vendégének szobájába, hogy azok a tatamikon fetrengve tépik egymást, mint két _gyerek_.

2013. június 26.


	10. Naptár

Naptár

Valójában egyikük sem tudta, ki találta ki ezt az egészet, de némi rábeszélés után mind a négyen belementek a dologba. Az eredmény pedig… egészen lenyűgöző lett.  
Január hűvös lila tekintetét a kamera, s így a néző pillantásába fúrva pihent a fehér lepedőn, könnyed gyűrődésekkel körülvéve. Maga volt a megtestesült hideg nyugalom, vibrált a bőrén a fény, ahogyan a hó ragyog teliholdas, tiszta éjszakákon. A zászló az ölébe rendezve, egyik lábát szinte végig takarta, és egy kissé a hasáig is felnyúlt.  
Februárt nem érdekelte a kamera, valahová oldalra pillantott el. Mélyzöld szemei elgondolkodók. Karjai a feje felett pihentek, mintha az előbb zuhant volna csak ágyra, a zászló éppen csak takarta, mellette volt kiterítve.  
Március őrülten kacér volt. Kék szemei ragyogtak, ajkain halovány, mégis jól kivehető mosoly. Tekintetét igézőn villogtatta a kamerának, oldalt feküdt, felkönyökölve, haja szabadon hullott az arcába és a nyakára. Másik kezének ujjai eltűntek a derekára hanyagul dobott zászló alatt.  
Április egyik karja a feje alatt, másik lazán a teste mellett hevert, bőre kissé sötétebb volt, mint a többieké, a fehér ágynemű remekül kihozta minden egyes milliméterét. Gonosz módon a zászló teljes szélességen ki volt terítve rajta, nem hagyva túl sok látnivalót, de ezt a pajkos, igéző, kihívó kék pillantás ellensúlyozta.  
Május ült, féloldalasan, hátának finom ívét megvilágította a fény, a zászló egyik sarka körülölelte a csípőjét, lábai között gyűrődött, majd egy újabb sarkot ő tartott ujjai között, a mellkasa előtt. Csak a szeme sarkából pillantott a kamerába, igazán óvatosan, mintha azt várná, hogy rászóljanak: öltözzön már fel végre.  
Június háttal ült, karjai oldalra nyújtva, zászlója feszült ujjai között, ahogy a kamerába pillantott, és fogvillogtatóan vigyorgott, mint aki tökéletesen tudja, hogy a kép előnyös, de sokkal-sokkal többet mutathatna arcának félprofiljánál.  
Július forró volt. Szemben ült, egyik lába felhúzva, a másik leengedve. Mindkét combja takarásban, és a zászló vörös végét ajkai közé fogva, kissé félredöntött fejjel ült, kezét a homlokához emelve pózolt, finoman mosolygott, és kihívóan, élvezettel nézte a kamera lencséit.  
Augusztusnak nyakába kötve pihent a zászlaja, vállain omlott lefelé, a csíkok látszódtak, ő maga alig, csak ahogy odafordult, hogy ravasz pillantását megmutassa, és mosolyogjon.  
Szeptember maga volt az ártatlanság. Feje párnán nyugodott, kezei felhúzva az arca mellé, érdeklődve, szinte riadtan nézett. Csípőjétől a combjáig fedte a zászló anyaga, s csak a háta, oldala látszott igazán.  
Október hűvösen oldalra pillantott, derekára kötve a zászló, mást nem is takarva.  
November buján mosolygott, zászlójának egyik sarka a szemeit kötötte be, de ő felnyúlt és lehúzta egyik oldalt, hogy kipillantson alóla. Lángolt a tekintete. A zászló többi része átdobva a vállán, de szinte csíkba gyűrve, alig takarta a mellkasát és éppen az ölébe hullott.  
December egy párna sarkára ejtette fejét, egyik keze a feje mellé ejtve, a másikkal a zászló egyik sarkát tartotta a mellkasán. Az anyag éppen csak takarta, ahogy rá volt terítve, és egyik lábát fölé is tette, kacéran, lázítóan mosolygott.

- Hát ez tök jó – lelkendezett Amerika. – Kitapétázom vele otthon!  
- Soha többé nem megyek hozzád látogatóba – mormolta Kanada, és letette a saját példányát. – Nekem nem kell – ezzel már készült is indulni.  
- Jajmár, csak vicceltem – nevetett a bátyja, és visszahúzta magához.  
- Igazán művészi – jegyezte meg Franciaország.  
- Végig szemmel vetkőztetted a fotóst, bazdmeg! – morrant fel Anglia.  
- Féltékeny? – pislogott fel Alfred a képekből.  
- Ugyan, mon cher, úgy csinálsz, mintha nem ezt szoktam volna csinálni – mosolyodott el kedvesen a meggyanúsított.  
- Szerintem Francis képei kifejezőek – jegyezte meg halkan Matthew. – Persze, a többi is nagyon jó.  
- Ah, köszönöm, végre valaki megért! – mosolygott rá a francia.  
- És ja, addig örüljünk, míg nem előttünk vetkőzteti le – vigyorodott el az amerikai. Arthur csak morgott valamit magában válaszul, amivel ők nem foglalkoztak kifejezetten.

2013. július 3.


	11. Vallomások (Franada)

Vallomások

Kanada csendben hallgatta Franciaországot, lehajtott fejjel, és arra gondolt, hogyha a férfi megtiszteli az őszinteségével, akkor nem lehet rá mérges, sőt, értékelnie kell, hogy megnyílik előtte. Hallgatta a töredelmes vallomást Angliáról, meg arról a másik kettőről, az egyikük férfi, a másikuk nő. Aztán elmosolyodva felemelte a fejét, nem hagyta, hogy látsszon az arcán, a szemein, hogy fáj, mennyire nagyon fáj, hogy ő egymaga _megint_ nem elég. Csak éjjel, mikor hangtalanul a párnájába sikoltott hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a jól ismert érzés.  
Amikor legközelebb találkoztak (két nap múlva), Francis nyakába borult, ragaszkodón markaiba gyűrve a férfi ingét, szorítva magához, szemeit lehunyva, ajkaiba harapva próbált nem és nem gondolni arra, hogy kivel volt, mit csinált míg nem látta,  
- Meg fogok változni, ígérem – suttogta neki a francia kedvesen.  
- Nem kell – motyogta vissza. – Értem nem kell…  
- Nem akarlak ennyire megbántani.  
- Én nem-  
- Láttam rajtad. Sajnálom – ölelte szorosabban. – Nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni.  
- Nem fogsz – susogta rekedten.

2013. 07. 05.


	12. Napszakok (Franada)

Napszakok

Kanada vasárnap reggelente volt a legédesebb. Senki nem tudta volna kirobbantani az ágyból, egész délelőtt feküdt, és érdeklődve lapozgatott a francia csatornák között a televízión, néha összevont szemöldökkel hallgatta, mint aki nem pontosan érti, de nem zavarta különösebben. Mosolygott, félálomban bújt hozzá, és hálásan fogadta ágyban a reggelit.  
Hétköznap délben öltönyt hordott, csinos volt benne, de annyira nem állt jól a fiatal-időtlen arcához. Olyankor mindig komoly arcot vágott, gondolatait lekötötték az államügyek vagy a külpolitika, mégis elmosolyodott, ha valami közös elintéznivalójuk volt, és találkozott a tekintetük.  
Délután kissé fáradt, de vidám, olyankor civilben volt. Nevetve karolt belé, és nem foglalkoztatta semmi más, csak, hogy végre szabadon együtt lehetnek.  
Éjszaka odaadó volt, elbűvölő, imádnivaló, őrületesen szexi és gyönyörű, egész egyszerűen csodálatosan gyönyörű, ahogy engedte magát érinteni és imádni, ahogy viszonzott minden érintést és csókot. Soha senki más nem érintette így, mert senkit nem engedett magához ennyire közel, és ennek is volt valamiféle varázsa, hogy a nap minden percében csak az övé.

2013. július 7-10.


	13. Táncóra (Franada)

Táncóra

Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kötött ki végül Franciaország versailles-i kastélyának egyik pompázatosan berendezett termében; miért érzi ettől magát úgy, mintha két évszázadot visszaléptek volna az időben, és miért gondolkodik el rajta, hogy az ő többé-kevésbé modernizált házikója nem ér annyit, mint a helyiség bútorai, értékei és hangulata.  
A zene egy régi magnetofonról szólt, a vastag szőnyeg elnyelte a lépteiket, és az egész olyan… olyan csodálatos volt, szédítően csodálatos. Már önmagában a tény, hogy a férfi hozzászólt, nem keverte össze a testvérével, és emlékezett a nevére is, boldoggá tette. Hálával és rég elfeledett, újjáéledő rajongással nézett az európaira, pláne mikor az meg is dicsérte, amiért megfelelően leutánozta minden mozdulatát.  
- Nagyon jó! – lelkendezett. – Akkor most te vezetsz – rendelkezett, és hagyta magát, követte a mozdulatait, végig a szőnyegen. Ő csak a saját lábait figyelte, annyira tartott tőle, hogy összekeveri a lépést. – Nyugalom – hallotta meg Franciaország hangját. Mély volt, duruzsoló, nyugtató. – Remekül csinálod. Ne izgulj, igazán ügyes vagy.  
Óvatosan felmosolygott a férfira, aztán elnézett a válla felett, mert a vendéglátója zavarba ejtően viszonozta a gesztust. Végül mégis visszapillantott rá, és ennyi elég is volt, hogy összekavarodjon: véletlenül rálépett a másik lábára. Ijedtében hátra lépett, ám olyan hirtelen mozdulattal, hogy elveszítette az egyensúlyát, amit még a francia reflexei sem tudtak korrigálni – mind a ketten elestek. Egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy az európai nem esett rá; megtartotta magát felette.  
- Bocsánat – mondta gyorsan, rettentő zavarban. – Nem akartam, kérlek, ne haragudj nagyon, sajnálom, ugye nem ütö-  
- Shh – szakította félbe egyszerűen az ő esetlen bocsánatkérését. Az arca egészen közel volt az övéhez, a tincsei, amiket nem tudott hátrakötni, most az arcát csiklandozták, de nem mert odanyúlni, hogy arrébb söpörje őket. – Legközelebb – kezdte halkan –, ne ijedj meg ennyire, ha rálépsz a partnered lábára, rendben? Nem történt semmi, bárkivel előfordulhat. Nyugodj meg szépen.  
- Rendben – suttogta engedelmesen, és belekapaszkodott a férfi kezébe, ahogy felemelkedett.  
- Jól van – mosolygott rá. – Ha legközelebb jössz…  
- Legközelebb? – szólt közbe értetlenül.  
- Nem szeretnél?  
- De – motyogta. – Szeretnék.  
- Helyes – biccentett. – Szóval legközelebb megtanítalak valami másra – jelentette ki.  
- Mire? – kíváncsiskodott.  
- Az titok – emelte ajkaihoz egyik kezének mutatóujját, és kacsintott mosolyogva.  
Kanada nagyon várta a következő alkalmat.

2013. június 19. – augusztus 10.


	14. Felelősség (Franada)

Felelősség

A tévé előtt ültek a kanapén, és egy romantikus vígjátékon nevetgéltek összebújva, kényelmesen. Amikor véget ért a film, és a stáblista kellemes félhomályt borított Kanada nappalijára, ők maradtak úgy, összefűzött ujjakkal, szorosan simulva. A házigazda mozdult először, felemelte a fejét, lágy csókot adott a mellette ülő nyakára, aztán rendes csókért bújt, előtte azonban finoman összedörgölte az orrukat, és halkan kuncogott.  
Franciaország elmosolyodott, tenyerei felkúsztak a fiú hátára, ott megállapodtak, csak várta, mit reagál a másik. A fiatalabb elmosolyodott, és belesimult az ölelésbe majd a vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
- Szóval most alhatok? – kérdezte halkan, és mocorogni kezdett, hogy kényelmesebb legyen. Francis felsóhajtott. Félig mindig elhitte, ha kedvese az ártatlant játszotta.  
- Ha most az ölembe mászol, én nem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért – figyelmeztette. Matthew-t megrázta az elfojtott nevetés, felnézett, tekintete a gyér fényben is ragyogott.  
- Nem félek a felelőtlen tetteidtől – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Nem? – A házigazda egy pillanatig sem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy vendége finoman a kanapéra fektesse.  
- Nem bizony – suttogta átkarolva a francia nyakát, hogy közelebb húzhassa magához egy csókra.

2013. 07. 29. – 08. 29.


	15. Masquerade (FrUk)

Masquerade

A színes forgatag, a jelmezek, a suhogó szatén- és selyemruhák, posztókabátok ellenére rögtön felismerték egymást. Az eltúlzott mozdulatok, az álarcvarázs mit sem ér az ellen, akit már ezer meg ezer éve ismersz. Egy pillanat alatt rájöttek, talán a felhangolt hatodik érzék súgta meg, talán ennyire ismerték már a másikat.  
Álltak a terem két végében, keringtek egy ideig, végül találkoztak. A díszes királykék álarc mögül mindent tudó mosoly villant elő, az égővörös mögül értő és várakozó tekintet.  
Összesimultak tánc közben, nem érdekelte őket a külvilág, a többi álarcos más-ember; egymást figyelték, a mozdulatokat, a lépéseket, a légvételeket, a pillantásokat.  
Búcsútánc.  
Búcsúcsók.

_Our love was just a masquerade~_

2013. 07. - – 08. 29.


	16. Várakozás (Franada)

Várakozás

Beleszeletelte a zöldségeket a tálba, alaposan átkeverte, aztán odalépett a hűtőszekrényhez, és belenézett, akad-e még valami, ami a salátába való. Talált némi sajtot, az ajtó egyik polcán egy halkonzerv árválkodott, hogy mióta, azt maga sem tudta. Kivette mindkettőt, megnézte a lejáratokat, sajt a vacsorába, konzerv a kukába, még a medvének sem adná oda – két éve lejárt. Két éve! Ki csempészte ezt ide?  
A vacsora elkészítése után azonban nem akadt más dolga, és az idegőrlő várakozással sem tudott mit kezdeni. A fürdőszobát és a hálót már kitakarította – hosszú szőke hajszálak mindenfelé, egyértelműen nem az övéi, de nem bánta. Csak a tulajdonosuk érne már ide…  
Sóhajtva lerogyott a dolgozóasztala elé, napi hírek (unalmas), államügyek (még unalmasabb), számítógépes játék (na jó, kapcsoljuk ki a gépet, ennek semmi értelme). Levette az egyik kedvenc regényét a polcról, alig két oldal után szépen vissza is tette. Háromszor kezdett sms-t írni a várt kedvesnek, de egyiket sem fejezte be, és egyiket sem küldte el – nem akart rámenősnek tűnni. Egy kicsit izgult, és egy kicsit aggódott: kezdett késő lenni.  
Kulcszörgésre kapta fel a fejét, talán egy óra múlva, elszundíthatott a kanapén telefonnal a kezében a nagy várakozásban. Felpattant, sietősen indult a bejárati ajtóhoz, és már készült, hogy szoros ölelésben részesíti a másikat, amikor megtorpant.  
Franciaország zöld cserepű, lilacirádás díszpapírba csomagolt, nyíló orchideát tartott a kezében. Látszott, hogy csendesen akart beosonni, ezért rajtakapottan pislogott Kanadára. Aztán elmosolyodott, letette a virágot a cipős szekrényre, és végre összesimulhattak csókra-ölelésre.  
- Késtél – motyogta megrovón a fiú.  
- Soká tartott a megbeszélés. Hozni akartam valamit engesztelésül.  
- Virág?  
- Olyan a színe, mint a szemeidnek – mosolyodott el kedvesen, egyszersmind lehengerlően. Matthew zavartan rápislogott a növényre: tényleg.  
- Most meg kell tanulnom orchideát nevelni – játszotta a bosszúst. Francis végighúzta ajkait az ajkain, és szinte a szájának suttogta:  
- Nem hiszem, hogy nagy fáradtság lesz.  
- Nem hiszem… – hagyta rá csendes sóhajjal, és belefeledkezett az érintésekbe, a férfi közelségébe, amire annyira várt.

2013. augusztus 29.


	17. Nem szerelem (Franada)

Nem szerelem

Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy járunk. Mosolyogva rázom a fejem a feltételezésre. Ez nem járás, ez nem párkapcsolat. Kevesebb annál, és talán egy kicsit több. Szerintem.  
Te tanítottál engem az első szavakra, amik nem édesanyánk nyelvein voltak, hanem a tiéden. Azt hittem, soha nem leszek képes megtanulni őket. Aztán pár hónap múlva már meséket írtál nekem a hosszú utakon, amiket kénytelen voltál távol tölteni, és aztán visszajöttél, és felolvastad őket nekem. Ázott, koszos, néha véres, gyűrött pergamenekről. Ennek ellenére látszott rajtuk, hogy nagyon vigyázni akartál rájuk. Mert fontos voltam neked.  
Te tanítottál meg írni és olvasni. Aztán megtanítottál énekelni, kottát írni, megtanítottál hinni, lovagolni, hajózni. Megtanítottad milyen, ha valakire vigyáznak, ha aggódnak, és felelősséget vállalnak érte. Azért tudom, milyen levelet kapni, mert te írtál nekem, mikor távol voltál. Senki más nem írt nekem olyan szép és kedves leveleket, mint te akkoriban.  
Aztán persze egy csomó-csomó mindenre megtanítottál, és tőled kaptam a nevet is, amin végül is nem sokan szólítanak, de aki igen, az közel áll hozzám.  
És most... megkérdeztem tőled, mert meg kellett kérdeznem, pedig tudtam a választ előre, de ilyen az ember: ha tudja is, biztos akar lenni a dolgában, hogy feleslegesen ne reménykedjen. Megkérdeztem tehát: ez szerelem? Halkan nevettél, elfordultál, nem néztél a szemeimbe, és visszakérdeztél: szerinted az? Persze, hogy nem. Hiszen az nem ilyen, bár őszintén: nem tudom, milyen, de más. A szerelemre nem tanítottál meg, de sok ahhoz kapcsolódó dologra igen. Akkor éjszaka ott akartál hagyni, de én nem engedtem: hát nem foglalkozol a vendégeddel?  
És tudom, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, akit szédítesz. Persze, hogy tudom, hiszen akár az orrom előtt is megteszed. De ha így van, legyen így, csináljuk így. Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre, hogy figyelsz, amikor Kubával beszélgetek? Majd kiesel a szemeden, mikor azt lesed, hogy Hollandiát megölelem, mikor találkozunk, pedig ő ezt másnak nem hagyja. Még mosolyog is rám, ami tőle szokatlan. Kedves mosolya van. Rögtön nem tűnik tőle olyan rémisztőnek.  
És amikor számon kérsz én félredöntöm a fejem, és ártatlanul a szemeidbe nézek: csak te nézhetsz másra, csak te érhetsz máshoz, csak te feküdhetsz le mással? Mert aki a tiéd, az legyen csak a tiéd, de te senkié nem leszel, Franciaország? Akkor itt minden a tiéd: Európa és a Világ, és te kapzsi vagy. Na persze nem csalhatlak meg, mert nincs kivel, és amúgy sem járunk, úgyhogy bármit is tennénk, az nem számítana hűtlenségnek, nincs kihez hűtlennek lennem; talán csak magamhoz, de magamat régen eladtam, mikor veled kezdtem, tehát nincsen miről beszélnünk.  
Nevettél a szavaimon, és tudtam, hogy jó tanítvány vagyok, és talán valami olyasmit is mondtál, hogy igazán emberedre akadtál. Aznap éjjel engedted, hogy kipróbáljam az új tudásom, talán kárpótlásul a beszélgetés miatt.  
Megtanítottad, hogyan kell valakit elbűvölni szavakkal, hogyan kell elkápráztatni, hogyan kell megérinteni és megcsókolni, hogyan kell egynek lenni őrült vágyban és kéjben. Mindent megtanítottál, amit meg lehet, csak egyet nem.  
Mert hazudni nekem nem tudsz.  
Mondd, miért fordítod el a fejed, miért nem nézel a szemembe, mikor azt mondod: „ez nem szerelem"?

2013. szeptember 05.


	18. Monológ

Monológ

Igazából… Igazából azt hiszem, mind a ketten féltünk. És mind a ketten ugyanattól. És ezért egyikünk sem mert igazán közeledni a másik felé, mert mindketten attól féltünk, hogy a történelem ismétli önmagát, és megint úgy járunk mint előtte.

Anglia sosem volt félelmetes. Na jó, a legelején. Mert belém volt kódolva a félelem, a sztereotípia, az, hogy ő csak rossz lehet. Aztán láttam, hogyan viselkedik Alfreddel, és rájöttem, hogy egy rossz ember nem viselkedik így. Persze, velem nem foglalkozott annyit, de nem is volt baj. Mint mondtam, akkor még nagyon féltem tőle.  
Aztán eljött a változás ideje, a Függetlenségi Háború. Mind a ketten azokkal szálltunk szembe, akik nagyon fontosak voltak nekünk, és ez mindkettőnknek nagyon-nagyon fájt. És aztán csend lett a londoni házban, mély csend.  
Egyikünkkel sem törődött annyit, mint régen Alfreddel tette, de én megértettem, a többiek pedig nem foglalkoztak ezzel a dologgal. Sem Ausztrália, sem Új-Zéland, sem India. Pedig ő még nagyon fiatal volt, amikor odakerült. Egy közös volt bennünk: mi nem voltunk európaiak, és egészen-egészen gyereknek számítottunk, legalábbis az ő szemükkel nézve. Valójában csak meg kellett minket tanítani az európai kultúrára.  
Szóval nem kerültünk egymáshoz túl közel, és ez nem a nem-foglalkozás vagy valami más miatt volt. Nem akartuk egymást pótléknak használni. Nem értünk fel azzal, akit pótolni kellett volna, és ezt is tudtuk. Nem akartunk félni a másiktól, bizalmatlan lenni. Megspóroltuk magunknak a szorongást.  
Így amikor arról volt szó, hogy eljön egy újabb függetlenedés, inkább leültünk, és egy tea mellett beszéltük meg a feltételeket. Mint a civilizált emberek. Mint akik nem akarnak egy újabb háborút. Egyikünk sem akart, mert nem lett volna értelme. És később megszületett a statútum, ami nem csak nekem, hanem a többi gyarmati államnak is jó volt. Nem sokkal később pedig úgy hagyhattam magam mögött a házát, hogy a kezemben tarthattam az új, felszentelt zászlót, amin már nem szerepelt az ő zászlaja, de a színei igen. A kéket kihagytam. Nem akartam látni.

2013. 09. 03.


	19. Disco (Franada)

Disco

Kanada igazán sértetten, csalódottan és talán egy kicsit dühösen nézett Franciaországra. Amikor a férfi elkapta a karját, a szemei megvillantak és lerázta magáról a másik kezét.  
- Eressz el! Hazamegyek! - közölte valamivel hangosabban, mint a szokásos hangja.  
- Mathieu, kérlek...  
- Nem! - vágott közbe. - Eljöttem, mert szerettem volna a kedvedre tenni, pedig mondtam, hogy nem szeretek bulizni! Erre te az orrom előtt flörtölsz másokkal! Tudom, hogy te így szoktad, de én ezt nem nézem el!  
- Gondoltam, lehetne egy kis társasági életed, mint Ame-  
- Vagy úgy. - Matthew már csak suttogott. - Ha neked Amerika tudja kielégíteni az igényeidet, talán inkább neki kellene udvarolnod, nem nekem – mondta halkan, és most már szomorú volt, mélyen és rettenetesen szomorú. Francis még egyszer utána kapott, hogy mondjon valamit, bármit, egy kedves bókot, hogy a sötétlila szemek újra kivilágosodjanak, mire a fiú felé fordult. - Én nem leszek senki pótléka – jelentette ki határozottan. - Még egyszer nem – ezzel elviharzott, magára hagyva a franciát.

2013.09. 22.


	20. Fény

Fény

Az egész éjszakát az épületben bolyongva töltötte, az üres falak közt hallgatva a fejében végigzengő szavakat, az izgatott, vérforraló lelkesedést, a lendületet és szédületet, ami erőt vett rajta és az embereken. Léptei visszhangját meg sem hallotta, ahogyan igazán észre sem vette, hogy egy-egy sötét sarokból talán már örökké hantolatlanul maradó koponyák lesik minden mozdulatát.  
Már hajnalodott, mikor megunta bóklászást az elhagyatott helyen, és odakint, a városban is régen elhallgattak a bajonettek, egy-egy pincében lobbant csak fel a nyughatatlan zsongás, nem fognak megállni, most még biztosan nem...  
Kiért az épület árnyékából, a kelő Nap éppen átsütött a többi építmény között, felragyogtak a harmatos utcakövek, és a fénybe nézve a szemei is egészen vízkékké lágyultak. Egészen könnyű, kellemesen melengető érzés volt, mélyen belélegezte a friss, gyorsan melegedő nyár-reggeli levegőt, s nem gondolt arra, hogy fog még lázban égni, kétségbeesetten tűrni a tegnap miatt, de talán végre eljön egy jobb kor, amely dicsőségbe emeli a népét...

2013. 09. 20.


	21. Gravitáció

Gravitáció

Ült a sziget legmagasabb pontján, egy fehér épület lapos tetején, lelógatta a lábait és felbámult a csillagokra. A víz finoman hullámzott a sziget körül, egy-egy hajó nekikoccant a kikötők hullámtörő gátjainak, halk kopogás a hullámok ütemére. Mélyet sóhajtott, és hátrahanyatlott a hideg kőre, az óceánról jövő szellő hideg volt, ha nem jeges: soha ilyen nem volt még. Pontosan tudta, mit jelez előre, és nem volt ereje vagy képessége tiltakozni.  
Aki akart, már régen elment. Hajóra pakolt, vitorlát bontott és visszatért a szárazföldre. Kitépte szívéből a hovatartozását, mert tudta, hogy szülőföldje pusztulásra van ítélve. Aki maradt, az csak megsokszorozta a fájdalmát. Egyszerre tisztelte és átkozta őket. Hálás volt és el akarta küldeni őket. Nem muszáj mindannyiuknak itt halnia. Elég lenne neki. De nem, valaki maradt és vállalja a következményeket.  
Összefonta ujjait a mellkasán, a tíz homokkő gyűrű egymáshoz koccant. Régen csak egyet-egyet hordott az ujjain, a megfelelőn: hüvelykujjon, ha megsérült, hogy az öngyógyítási képessége gyorsabb legyen; mutatón, ha élesebben akart látni, vagy sok megértésre volt szüksége (a nővérével szemben...); a középsőn ha önfegyelem kellett és nem tudott aludni; a gyűrűsön ha a saját akaratát kellett érvényesítenie; és a kisujján, ha beszélnie kellett az emberekkel, ha meg kellett győznie őket, és ha másokkal találkozott, akik olyanok voltak, mint ő. A nővére egyik istene meglátta az atlantiszi gyűrű varázserejét, és egy éjjel körbejárta a kontinensi testvéreiket, egészen messzire-messzire utazva, homlokon csókolta őket álmukban, és azóta mind értik egymás szavát, ha az emberekét nem is.  
Ahogy az eget bámulva feküdt, érezte, hogy egy hullám egészen magasra szalad a házak közti utcán, elönt pár pincét, majd visszavonul, ami megmaradt belőle. A sziget egyre kisebb lett az évek alatt, és ez valahogy nem csak a méretein látszott, hanem az embereken is, akik megijedtek, mikor a szerintük átkos dolgok történtek: megsavanyodott a bor, tönkrement a termés, és az óceánpart egyre közelebb került a lakott területekhez.  
A víz alattomosan közelített, és nem is ez volt a legijesztőbb, bár erről ő hallgatott. Valami súlyos sötét nyújtotta felé láthatatlan karmait és húzta lefelé óriási, gigászi erővel, amivel senki nem tudna dacolni. Talán még a nővére istenei sem, vagy talán maga Poszeidón akarja őt eltörölni a tengerek színéről, bár ahogyan ő tudta, soha semmivel nem bántotta meg. Ki tudja, az istenek éppolyan kiszámíthatatlanok, mint az emberek.  
Évek óta zuhant a mélybe, a sötétbe, és nem tudta, mikor lesz már vége ennek a betegségnek, de most végre látta a végét: a víz a magas házak oldalát mosta, többé nem látszottak ki belőle az évszázados fák sem.  
Mire a horizonton felbukkant a nap, már habos tengervízben ült, s mikor egy hullám átcsapott rajta, nem tartotta vissza a lélegzetét.

2013. 09. 30.


	22. Rémálom

Rémálom

A súlyos faajtó csendesen kinyílt, ám ő rögtön felrezzent álmából. Hiába, nem szokta még meg az új helyet teljesen, s bizonyára a fiú is így lehet vele.  
- Mathieu? Te vagy? Mi baj? - kérdezte felülve. Szél rázta az ablakokat, odakint az erdőt tépte, szaggatta az éjszakai vihar, de sem eső nem esett, sem villámok nem szabdalták az eget. Szerencsére.  
- Rosszat álmodtam – hallotta a hangot, mire fáradtan elmosolyodott.  
- Nincsen semmi baj. Gyere, gyere csak ide, alhatsz velem, rendben? - A fiú tétován bólintott, végigosont a friss faszagú deszkákon meztelen talpaival, fehér hálóinge szinte világított a sötétben, és felmászott az ágyra. - Készítek neked valami finomat – ajánlotta fel. - Itt maradsz addig?  
- Maradok – bólintott határozottan a kicsi, és magára húzta a súlyos paplant.  
- Nem sokára visszajövök – ígérte, ahogy kikelt az ágyból. - És nyitva hagyom az ajtót, sötét sem lesz.  
- Az jó.

Tényleg nem volt sötét, Franciaország megpiszkálta odakint a tüzet, és a lángok fénye a szobáig is elért. A paplan alatt ráadásul meleg volt (Franciaország közelében mindig olyan kellemesen meleg volt, azt mondta, azért, mert ő délen lakik, és nála sokkal többet süt a nap, és melegebb a levegő, és hosszabb a nyár is, mint nála), úgyhogy egészen elmúlt a rémálom miatti félelme.  
Némi csörömpölés, furcsa hangok, és elfojtott szitkozódás után újdonsült bátyja visszatért két olyan furcsa edénnyel, amit ő pohárnak hívott, és amiben tej gőzölgött.  
- Ettől biztosan jót fogsz aludni – mondta, ahogy odaadta neki. Belekóstolt, és elhúzta a száját.  
- Ez nem juharcukor – jegyezte meg.  
- Az tegnap elfogyott, ez nádcukor – felelte Francis. - Nem ízlik?  
- De, csak furcsa – motyogta az italt forgatva az edényben.  
- Hol hagytad a _szellemmedvét?_ - kérdezte, mikor már pár perce csendben kortyolgatták a tejet. _Végre megjegyezte_, gondolta magában Mathieu, mert a férfi mindig azt mondta, hogy „jegesmedve". Biztosan van olyan is, de az övé akkor is szellemmedve.  
- Alszik – válaszolta. - Neki nem volt rossz álma. Csak nekem.  
- A medvéknek biztosan nincsenek rémálmaik. Elvégre miről álmodhat egy medve? - kérdezte félig nevetve Franciaország.  
- Sokféléről – vágta rá teljesen komolyan. - Álmodhatnak úszásról, vagy futásról, evésről, gyümölcsökről, halakról, álmodhatnak az anyukájukról, és a többi medvéről – sorolta. Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, súlyos csend, és Francis úgy döntött, itt az ideje elterelni a beszélgetést.  
- Mi lenne, ha mesélnék valamit, míg elalszol? - kérdezett rá. Mathieu rápislogott lilaszín szemeivel, és biccentett. Valamiért szeretett meséket hallgatni. Franciaország néha hercegnőkről meg sárkányokról mesélt neki, máskor meg királykisasszonyokról, meg gonosz boszorkányokról. Cserébe olykor ő is mesélt ezt-azt, az irokézek vagy az inuitok meséit, de a férfi nem nagyon szerette ezeket a történeteket hallgatni. Ezen merengett akkor is, mikor Franciaország szavai egybeolvadtak a széllel, és ő szépen lassan átcsúszott az álmok birodalmába.

2013. szeptember 09.


	23. Videójáték-rab (UsUk)

Videójáték-rab

Valamikor a második világháború környékén kezdődött. Abban az időben sok időt töltöttek együtt, és valahogy félretették az ellenségeskedést. Muszáj volt a túlélésért és a győzelemélt. Anglia azonban nem gondolta volna, hogy önmagukon kívül bármi más közéjük tud állni. És mégis.  
Alfred ugyanis az ezredforduló környékén játékfüggő lett. A barátsága Japánnal „felejtsük el a múltat" felkiáltással addig mélyült, hogy a legújabb videójátékok demóit ő tesztelhette elsőként; néhány nyelvleckét is hajlandó volt venni a fordítások hiánya miatt, és lelkesen, időt-energiát nem kímélve nyomkodta a különböző kütyük gombjait. Néha enni is elfelejtett, pedig ha nem került a szervezetébe napi öt hamburger, az éhhalál küszöbére került. Nem beszélve a félig rendesnek értékelhető párkapcsolatukról, ami lassan átcsúszott a „vicc párkapcsolatnak hívni" kategóriába. Arthur pedig nem volt vicces kedvében – őrült féltékeny volt az elhanyagoltság-érzet miatt.

- Itt a süti – tette a fiú mellé a tálcát. - Éhen ne halj itt nekem.  
- Wee, köszi! - vigyorgott rá, és egy pillanatra odahúzta magához, röviden szájon csókolta, majd felkapott egy különösen összeégett sconest és rágcsálni kezdett. Közben valami verekedős játékot játszott, oda sem figyelt a környezetére.  
Arthur összevonta a szemöldökeit. Igazán, igazán dühös volt.  
- Nem tennéd le? - érdeklődte hűvösen.  
- Csak egy perc, mindjárt jön a mentési pont – hangzott a jól ismert válasz.  
- Főzöm teát, kérsz?  
- Az jó. - Alfred nem szerette a teát. Sőt.  
Amikor visszatért, Amerika még mindig a játékot bűvölte teljes beleéléssel, fel sem pillantva kortyolt bele az italába. Aztán kis híján megfulladt (és Anglia egy pillanatra azt gondolta, bár tényleg kiszorult volna a levegő a tüdejéből): a tea forró volt és rettenetesen keserű. Meglepetten bámult az angolra, aki egy szál – majdnem – semmiben ült mellette a kanapén, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.  
- Iggy...?  
- Tessék.  
- Miért nincs rajtad ruha?  
- Van rajtam – felelte, és egy lesújtó pillantással elfordult.  
- Hát, nem sok... - vigyorodott el, ahogy közelebb húzódott, és a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Hmpf. - Arthur könnyed mozdulattal lesöpörte a kezét, és a teájáért nyúlt. Alfred zavartan nézett rá, tekintete folyton elkalandozott a férfi testén, az azonban nem foglalkozott vele.  
- Szóval már Halloween van? Minek öltöztél? Áh, tudom! Pincér! - Nem kapott választ, a másik különleges figyelemmel tüntette ki a teáját. - Hé, Iggy, most meg mi van?  
Hang ismét nem hagyta el a másik száját, viszont egyik lábát átvetette a másikon. Alfred nyelt egyet, és próbálta gondolkodásra ösztönözni az agyát. Iggy dühös. De miért? Semmi olyasmit nem csinált, amit máskor sem szokott.  
- Oké-oké, mérges vagy, de nem tudom, miért, szóval ha elmondanád esetleg... Arthur azonban, mintha csak újból megsértette volna felugrott, és otthagyta, még hallotta kattanni a vendégszoba ajtajának zárát. Egy pillanatig bambán bámult utána, de csak egy pillanatig. Aztán ő is dühös lett.  
- Ha nem mondod meg, még csak bocsánatot sem tudok kérni! - kiabálta a bezárt ajtónak. Végül Amerika is magára zárta a saját ajtaját, és kénytelen volt egyedül lefeküdni, pedig nagyon nem ezt tervezte.  
Aznap éjjel egyikük sem aludt túl jól, mondhatnánk azt is, hogy egyáltalán nem aludtak, vagy csak pár percekre sikerült el-elszundítaniuk, így reggel mind a ketten fáradtan és nyúzottan támolyogtak elő. Anglia éppen a kávét szervírozta (csak azért, mert ő is azt akart inni), mikor arra dermedt meg, hogy Amerika átölelte hátulról. Lazán, de amint megpróbált feszelegni a másik a tudtára adta, hogy innen nem szabadul egykönnyen.  
- Akkor most elmondod, mi a franc bajod van – jelentette ki. A hangja rekedt, a bőre ágy-meleg, és álom illata volt. Arthur vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Mi a franc bajom van... - ismételte vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon. - Te, meg a hülye játékaid, amik miatt egyáltalán nem figyelsz rám! - fakadt ki, és nagyon Alfred fejéhez akarta vágni az egészet, de a fiú felnevetett mögötte, és emiatt teljesen elképedt.  
- Azt hiszed, hogy jobban érdekelnek, mint te? - kérdezte amint megnyugodott.  
- Pont úgy viselkedsz! - vádolta a férfi, félig szembefordulva vele.  
- Sajnálom! - hangzott a válasz, őszintének tűnt. - Elveszik az időérzékem, ha elkezdek játszani, nem direkt volt!  
- Függő vagy – jelentette ki.  
- Nem igaz! - rázta a fejét. - Bármikor abba tudom hagyni! - A zöld szemek megvillantak.  
- Bizonyítsd! - Alfred oldalra pillantott, aztán vissza rá, és bólintott.  
- Rendben. - Egy másodperc múlva már az új kihívással szembeni elhatározás lobogott a kék szempárban. Arthur tudta, hogy a párja gyorsan le fogja győzni a játékszenvedélyét. Amivel... nos, ő is jól jár.

2013. szeptember 09. - 17.


	24. Ősi ének

Ősi ének

Észak és Dél – ahogyan akkor hívták őket – minden tavasszal ellátogatott a nővérük, Azték Birodalom fővárosába, a szigeten fekvő Tenochtitlanba, egy ünnepre, ahol az ősapákat kérték, hogy járjanak közben a jó termésért és az esőért. A szertartás abban a hatalmas épületben volt, amit a városiak csak Quetzalcatl házának hívtak, mert egyik falára a Szárnyas kígyó volt festve.  
Ősi dallamokat daloltak, táncoltak és áldoztak az isteneknek, furcsa révület uralkodott el rajtuk minden egyes alkalommal, félelmetes volt és gyönyörű az egész. Mint egy újjászületés, talán ahhoz hasonlatos leginkább, mint a megújulás, mint a tavasz.

Amerika hirtelen nyitotta ki a szemei, súlyos rózsaillat tolult az orrába, ujjai fűszálakat markoltak. Körülnézett, de a házigazdáját nem látta. Hogy volt képes elaludni a kertben? És... azaz ostoba álomfogó tehet róla, hogy a régmúltról álmodik, már napok óta; meg kell szabadulnia tőle minél hamarabb. Csak a baj van vele.  
Újra fellüktetett fülében az ősi ének, ahogyan csak Azték tudott énekelni, szenvedélyesen és bámulatosan, elképesztően lendületesen, szavaira táncoltak a lángok és sírva fakadtak az áldozatok.  
Megrázta a fejét. Milyen ostobaságokon gondolkodik már megint? Nem is ő számít Azték örökösének, nem kellene, hogy érdekelje ez az egész!  
Csak azaz ostoba dallam fogja végigkísérteni az életét.

2013. 09. 25-26.


	25. Illat (Franada)

Illat

Kanada megnyitotta a csapot, forróvíz zubogott elő, pár másodperc múlva gőz és illatfelhő töltötte meg a helyiséget, és ő halkan dúdolva vetkőzni kezdett. Néhány perc múlva elmerült a habokban, és lehunyva a szemeit átadta magát a fürdő élvezetének. Minden tökéletes volt.

~*I*~

Franciaország rettenetesen kényes volt az illatokra, ezért nagyon ügyelt a lakásának, ruháinak aromájára, és még annál is jobban a sajátjára, no meg másokéra. Esélye sem volt olyannak, aki valami oknál fogva kellemetlennek találtatott illat szempontból.  
Továbbá Franciaország kényesen ügyelt az alakjára, ebből kifolyólag ritkán evett édességet, de olykor-olykor engedett a csábításnak és megkóstolt egy-egy kézműves bon-bont, vagy valami hasonlót. Az édességek illatait különösen szerette.

~*I*~

- Mi ez? - kérdezte halkan Francis, ahogy odafúrta fejét kedvese nyakához. Matthew felkuncogott és magában mosolyogva elmozdult a férfi elől.  
- Talán csak az új tusfürdőmet érzed – jegyezte meg halkan.  
- Miféle holmi? - érdeklődte, ahogy ismét próbált közelebb férkőzni hozzá. A másik ezúttal hagyta.  
- Különleges – súgta lehunyva a szemeit és Francis karjaiba dőlt, mikor megérezte ajkait a bőrén. - Limitált kiadás – fűzte hozzá.  
- Olyan illatod van, mint egy igazán finom csokoládénak – búgta a fülébe. - Meg akarlak kóstolni.  
- Csak tessék – sóhajtotta elgyengülve. Szemei kihívóan villantak, ahogy felpillantott, vágyakozva, várakozva nézett a kék íriszekbe. Francis nem késlekedett a kedvére tenni.

2013. 10. 05.


	26. Haj (Franada)

Haj

- Miért nem növeszted meg te is? - érdeklődte halkan.  
- Egyszer megpróbáltam... - motyogta. - De nem sikerült mert nagyon zavart, mikor kinőtte a formáját és teljesen kezelhetetlenné göndörödött egy kis víztől is. - Kis szünet, csak a kellemes érzés, ahogy Mathieu vigyázó ujjai finoman végigsimogatják a haját, aztán egészen óvatosan a fésűvel bontja szét tincseit. - És itt van nekem a tiéd.  
Felkuncogott, kedvese különleges vonzalma a haja iránt meglepte, egyszersmind imponáló és igazán elbűvölő volt. S bár nem hagyta volna akárkinek, hogy hozzáérjen, a másik kezeiben teljes biztonságban érezte. Ráadásul Matthew közben rájött, hogyan kényeztetheti, amit csendes dorombolással köszönt meg. A fiú boldogan mosolygott.

2013. 10. 05.


	27. Sono felice (GerIta)

Sono felice

Feliciano néha egy egészen kicsit féltékeny volt a bátyjára: Spagnával annyira egyszerűbb volt az ilyesmi, hiszen szinte egyazon kultúrából származtak, és a latin tudásukkal akkor is értették volna egymást, ha nincs azaz országvarázs, ami miatt minden nemzet értette, amit a másik mond. Na de Germaniának olaszt tanítani, aki egy egészen más közegből jött, elég nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, még akkor is, ha ő töretlen lelkesedéssel tanulmányozott át egy tucat nyelvkönyvet, amely a segítségére volt, hogyan is lehet elkezdeni az ilyesmit.  
Rendben, Ludwig nagyon gyorsan tanult (országvarázs), de a kiejtése valahol a rettenetes és a borzalmas között lavírozott. Feliciano egyszer elgondolkodott, hogy talán a hangjához nem illik az ő nyelve, de aztán rájött, hogy minden bizonnyal nem ez a baj, hiszen Antoniónak és Francisnak is mély hangja van, mégis dallamosan, már-már dorombolva beszélik az összes neolatin nyelvet. Az lehetett a probléma, hogy némely esetben egészen más hangokat használtak egymás mellett, és sokkal, _sokkal_ puhábban kellett ejteni a szavait. Az olasz erre magától soha nem jött volna rá.  
Másrészről néha a fogalmakkal is gondban volt, és ezek magyarázatánál még a közös megértés sem volt mindig segítségére.  
- Szóval a _contento _arra vonatkozik, hogy én most boldog vagyok valami miatt – kezdett bele, mikor Ludwig megkérdezte, miért hallott korábban a boldogságra másik szót a fiútól. - _Sono contento perch__è tu__ sei qui.* _- Németország kissé elpirulva bólintott, Feliciano vidáman folytatta: - Az _allegro_ inkább belső tulajdonsága valakinek. _Spagna __è__ un ragazzo allegro.** _- mondta az újabb példamondatot, és egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, mintha valami vicces lenne benne. - A _felice_ olyasmit fejez ki, ami... - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, gondolkodott valami megfelelő példán, amivel érzékeltetheti az előző kettőtől való különbségét. - Akkor mondjuk, hogy _sono felice_, mikor valami nagyon-nagyon komoly dologról van szó, és nem csak boldogok vagyunk, de elégedettek is, mondjuk egy helyzettel. Várj, próbálok találni egy jó példát...  
Amíg gondolkodott, Ludwig az előtte heverő füzet lapjára írt valamit, és óvatosan elé tolta, miközben végig az asztalt bámulta.  
_ „Sono felice perch__è__ mio amore __è__ rassegnato con me."***  
_Feliciano elmosolyodott, és „csak semmi romantika a nyelvórákon" megegyezés ide vagy oda, közelebb húzódott a kedveséhez, átkarolta a nyakát, hogy megcsókolhassa.

2013. 10. 09.

*Boldog vagyok, mert itt vagy. (vagy legalábbis ezt szerettem volna mondani.)  
**Spanyolország egy vidám srác. (Felicianónak az a vicces benne, hogy az országok egy-két kivétellel nőneműek az olaszban, és egyeztetni kell a jelzős szerkezeteket, ami itt megborul, mert bár az ország nőnemű, Antonio férfi, és illik rá úgy hivatkozni. xD)  
***Boldog vagyok, hogy a szerelmem türelmes velem.


End file.
